


Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute  Alias 5 veces que Yuya casi dijo te quiero + 1 vez que en cambio lo dijo Yuri

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Teaching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Tengo mucha suerte a tenerte, Yuri. La tengo, de verdad. Yo te…”Yuri se salió los ojos, porque lo que siguió fue un sonido confuso.Pero contaba, ¿verdad?Lo había dicho, incluso si no se había entendido.Al menos, se estaban acercando. Iba a considerar esa serie de sonidos sin significado su personal faro de esperanza.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute  Alias 5 veces que Yuya casi dijo te quiero + 1 vez que en cambio lo dijo Yuri

**Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute**

**(Quería decirte algo, pero las palabras no puedes expresarlo)**

**Alias 5 veces que Yuya casi dijo te quiero + 1 vez que en cambio lo dijo Yuri**

_1 – Seikai nante mon wasurete (Olvida cosas como una respuesta correcta)_

“Yuri, ¿hay algo mal con tu nabe?”

La madre de Yuya parecía tan genuinamente preocupada que Chinen no pudo decirle nada.

“No, Takaki-san, es delicioso.” dijo con una sonrisa, tomando un trozo de carne con los palillos y llevándoselo a la boca, tomando todo el tiempo que podía por masticarlo, de manera de no tener que proceder enseguida con el resto de la cena.

“No tienes que llamarme ‘Takaki-san’, ¿sabes? No veo que problema hay si me llamas…”

“¡Okaa-chan!” la interrumpió Yuya, sonrojándose furiosamente.

“Exactamente así.” Yuri oyó la hermana mayor de Yuya decir a la menor, y ambas se rieron.

“Yuya, no seas tonto. Yuri es tu novio, lleváis un tiempo juntos, y no veo porque no pueda llamarme ‘okaa-san’, si quiere. No deberías ser tú a decidir por él.”

Yuri sintió todos los seis pares de ojos mirarlo, y de repente deseó haberle dicho a la madre de Yuya que detestaba los hongos, de que el nabe estaba lleno. Habría sido una ofensa a sus buenos modales, pero habría sido un sujeto mejor de que discutir.

“Bueno…” se giró para mirar a Yuya, pero el mayor parecía estar todavía demasiado ocupado siendo enfadado con su madre para ayudarlo. “Bueno, de verdad no lamentaría para nada llamarle okaa-san.” decidió solo. Y si Yuya hubieras tenido problemas, peor para él.

“¿Viste? No merecía la pena agitarse tanto, Yuuyan.” le dijo la madre, dándole una palmadita en la nuca.

“Nunca voy a llevar a mi novia a casa.” Yuri oyó a Yuma murmurarle, y se habría reído si no hubiera pensado que la del hermano menor de Yuya fuera una muy buena idea.

*

“Lo siento mucho, Yu.” le dijo Yuya en cuanto acabaron de cenar, cuando los dos hubieron salido al patio, sentándose en un banco.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó el menor, apoyándose contra de él y sintiéndose como si pudiera haber empezado a ronronear cuando el mayor se puso a acariciarle despacio la espalda.

“Mi madre.” murmuró Yuya. “Es tan inapropiada, a veces. No debería haberte pedido de llamarla okaa-san.”

Chinen se rio, y levantó la cabeza para llevar la cara más cerca de la suya.

“¿Te importa?” preguntó, en baja voz. “¿Qué la llame así?”

Yuya llevó una mano bajo su mentón y lo tiró aún más cerca, besándole suavemente los labios. Lo hizo durar un rato, dejando que el menor se girara y se pusiera contra de él, abandonando toda discreción mientras se perdían en el beso, olvidando donde fueran, olvidando cualquier no fuera sentir al otro tan cerca.

Luego Yuya pareció recordar y se echó atrás, sonriéndole al realizar que de alguna manera Chinen había acabado en su regazo. De todas formar, no lo dejó bajar, y lo abrazó.

“Claro que no. Me gusta. De verdad, me gusta todo de cuando estás aquí. Cada vez que viene en Osaka conmigo, me parece que estés tan bien aquí. Pues, sí, puedes llamar a mi madre como crees. Hasta que te hace sentir parte de la familia.” suspiró, sonrojándose. “En serio, Yuri, yo te…”

“¡Aquí están! Os he buscado por todas partes.” la madre de Yuya apareció de la puerta trasera, y no pareció importarle del hecho que Yuri estuviera prácticamente a horcajadas de su hijo. “Yuri, preparé el postre, ¿venís a comerlo?” preguntó, sonriendo a Chinen.

La discreción no solo abandonada, sino completamente borrada, Yuri se quedó sentado encima a Yuya, devolviendo la sonrisa.

“Por supuesto, ya venimos.” respondió, contento. “Okaa-san.” añadió después.

Honestamente, no supo decir quien se alegró más entre Yuya y ella.

_2 – Daitai konna junjo de koi wa hajimaru (De repente, en este orden, empieza el amor)_

“Juro, Yuri, es la primera vez que veo tu casa tan ordenada.” le dijo Yuya, impresionado.

Yuri se habría enfadado por la sorpresa en su voz, si no hubiera sido absolutamente consciente de ser una de las personas más desordenadas del planeta.

Pues se rio y se encogió de hombros.

“Sí, lo sé. Comencé poniendo en orden la habitación, y de allí fue natural pasar a los otros cuartos. Parecían aún más desordenados, en comparación.” hizo una mueca y colapsó en el sofá. “Y ahora, estoy agotado. No creo de haber estado tan harto en toda mi vida. No entiendo como la gente ponga orden en casa todos los días, es agotador.”

Yuya rio, sentándose a su lado y tirándolo para que acabara encima de él, empezando a masajearle la espalda.

“De verdad es menos difícil si lo haces todos los días, Yuri. Hay menos cosas de poner en orden.” le hizo notar.

El menor hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“De todas maneras. Me gusta la manera como vivo y no tengo intención de cambiarla. Poner en orden una vez cada par de meses debería ser suficiente.”

“O podrían ser semanada.” intentó sugerir el mayor.

“O podrían ser años.” amenazó Chinen, girándose para mirarlo con una sonrisita. “Si te importa tanto, puedes ponerte una uniforme de criada y ser útil.”

“Si son años, podría.” le dijo Yuya, moviéndose abajo para seguir masajeándolo, disfrutando el gemido satisfecho del menor. “Incluso si, tengo que admitirlo, es bueno tenerte tan agotado. Pareces más dócil.”

“Lo soy.” confirmó Yuri, alejándose y girándose, así de estar completamente tumbado encima de Yuya; la manera como se había abandonado contra de él, como se había dejado llevar por sus manos, le dieron al mayor una sensación rara al estómago. Era extrañamente agradable.

Siguió masajeándolo, y Yuri cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo, y los mantuvo cerrados tanto tiempo que el mayor creyó que se hubiera quedado dormido.

Después de un rato, de todas maneras, Chinen se levantó; lo hizo sobresaltar e hizo un sonido quejumbroso, tan involucrado en la sensación de calor que perderla lo hizo sentir vacío.

“No podías creer que durara tanto.” dijo el menor, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego le dio la mano para que la tomara. “Ven a mi habitación.” añadió después, y Takaki levantó una ceja.

“Creía que hubieras dicho de ser harto.” se burló de él mientras el menor resoplaba.

“Hay un montón de cosas que se pueden hacer en una habitación que no incluyen el sexo.” declaró. “Y, por tu información, sólo quería mostrarte que fue que desencadenó la limpieza.”

Yuya lo siguió, curioso, hasta que ambos fueron frente del armario. Yuri, tan confiado antes, ahora parecía bastante nervioso.

“¿Pues? ¿Qué querías mostrarme?” preguntó el mayor, mirándose alrededor. “Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, Yu. Creo que sea la primera vez que no veo ropa alrededor.”

“Sí, bueno... tenía que meterla en algún lugar para hacer sitio.” dijo Chinen, la voz baja, y luego respiró hondo. “Sabes, estaba pensando. Pasas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿verdad?”

“Verdad.” confirmó Yuya, con cuidado. Tenía todavía dificultades en entender donde quisiera llegar con esto.

“Y no me gusta cuando tienes que volver a casa porque acabas la ropa limpia o porque olvidaste algo. Pues…” indicó teatralmente una de las puertas y la abrió, mostrando que estaba completamente vacía. “Pensé que podría haber hecho un poco de sitio. Por tus cosas, sabes.” suspiró, todavía nervioso. “Si quieres, por supuesto.” añadió.

Yuya miró los estantes vacíos, y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

“Yuri…” fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque después abrazó al menor, le besó el pelo y fue hacia la frente, la nariz y las mejillas hasta encontrar sus labios. “No sé si me halagas más que hiciste sitio para mis cosas o si gracias a esto acabaste con limpiar toda la casa.” bromeó.

“Eso fue un hipo. No estaba planeado.” especificó el menor, dejándose ir entre sus brazos, y una vez más Yuya lo sintió abandonarse a su afecto, y una vez más se sintió increíblemente bien.

“Bueno, cualquier sea la razón.” siguió, alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos. “Me alegro de que lo hiciste. Creo que será bueno no estar obligado a volver a casa.” suspiró. “Yuri, de verdad, te…” empezó a decir, pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta cerrada del armario cedió al peso de algo, y el momento siguiente lo que parecía ser el entero guardarropa de Yuri les cayó encima.

Yuya se inmovilizó, incapaz de hablar. Yuri, frente a él, se llevó una mano a la boca, saliéndose los ojos, pero parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

“Como nuevo propietario de un lado del armario, Yuri.” dijo el mayor entre los dientes, quitándole unos vaqueros del hombro. “Declaro oficialmente que pondremos la casa en orden al menos una vez cada semana. Y lo haremos bien.” dijo, indicando el alboroto a sus pies.

Yuri se rio.

“Como nuevo propietario de un lado del armario, Yuya, creo que seas ya demasiado autoritario.”

“Lástima.” fue la única respuesta del mayor, que se arrodilló y empezó a recoger la ropa.

Era una vida muy difícil. E iba a ser mucho más difícil.

Al menos, pensó Yuya con una sonrisa, tenía un lado del armario para hacerla un poco más sufrible.

_3 – Kondo kimi ni au toki wa kyou yori mo mune wo hatte (La próxima vez que nos encontraremos, seré más valiente que hoy)_

“Vale, media hora de pausa. Nos sirve a todos, relajarnos un poco.”

La sugerencia de Yabu fue acogida por gratitud colectiva, pero Yuya dudaba de que algún de ellos agradeciera tanto al mayor como él.

Les miró dirigirse al camerino y fingió de tener que atarse los zapatos, de manera de quedarse atrás.

Ridículo.

Incluso si Kota no le hubiera echado un vistazo de comprensión, que todo el mundo había visto, habría sido de todas maneras dolorosamente claro porque no les estuviera siguiendo.

Se podía pensar que a su décimo año de carrera se habría acostumbrado a bailar. Nunca había creído de ser bueno, pero al menos había pensado de poder ejecutar unos pasos sin ridiculizarse.

Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca, luego tomó el control remoto y dejó recomenzar la música, en bajo volumen.

Cerró los ojos y probó la coreografía una vez más, enterándose de que no era la presencia de los demás que lo confundía, que simplemente no podía. Seguía fallando los mismos pasos, seguía teniendo dificultad en coordinar los movimientos de los brazos con los de las piernas, y el resultado era horrible.

Estaba a punto de poner de vuelta la canción, cuando de reojo vio a alguien en la puerta.

Cerró brevemente los ojos y luego se giró para mirar a Yuri, esforzándose de sonreír.

“Yu.” dijo, mientras el menor caminaba despacio hacia él. “¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que habrías aprovechado de la piedad de Yabu para tomar una siesta.” intentó bromear.

El menor se encogió de hombros, cauteloso.

“De verdad…” suspiró. “Bueno, acabo de discutir con Dai-chan.” explicó con una mueca. “Creía que debería haberte dejado en paz. Y quizá tiene razón, pero… quiero decir, soy tu novio. Si tienes dificultades con algo, ¿no debería poderte ayudar? Especialmente si consideras que no soy mal con el baile.” dijo, con calma, como si todavía intentara convencerse que volver hubiera sido la elección correcta.

“No eres mal con el baile.” repitió Yuya, porque esa era la única parte de lo que acababa de decirle Yuri que había oído. “Gracias para haberte menospreciado para mí, Yu.” dijo, y le hizo una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos. “Desafortunadamente, me temo que la distancia entre tus habilidades de bailarín y las mías sea demasiado de cubrir. Pues, sí. Dai-chan podría bien tener razón. Deberías dejarme solo a regodearme en mi inutilidad. Podrías utilizar tu tiempo en una manera mejor.” dijo, acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano y girándose de vuelta hacia el espejo, listo para ensayar una vez más.

Yuri puso la mirada en blanco y se asomó adelante para cogerle una muñeca, parándolo.

“Yuuyan, no seas tonto. Con esta actitud, no me sorprende que no puedas reproducir la coreografía.” lo reprendió. “Y no hay distancias demasiado grandes. Sólo se trata de intentar y realizar tus límites. Si apuntas a bailar como a mí o a Yamada, no deberías haber sido tan alto. Peor para ti.” se burló de él. “¿Puedes dejar que te ayude?” preguntó después, más tierno, y Yuya sólo pudo asentir.

Se sentía muy, muy incómodo.

No le gustaba necesitar ayuda, para nada, y el hecho que Yuri se hubiera ofrecido era…

Bueno, era raro. Pero dado que era el mejor entre ellos, tenía sentido.

Se puso en el centro del salón, haciéndole señal a Chinen de estar listo, y la música recomenzó.

“No lo pienses mucho.” aconsejó Yuri viéndolo hesitar. “Sigue la música. Conoces los pasos, no tienes que esforzarte por recordarlos.”

Y Yuya se enteró de dos cosas: que su consejo era bueno, porque al dejar de intentar recordar cómo le habían explicado la coreografía, todo fue más sencillo; y, también, que oír la voz de Yuri estaba bastante reconfortante de no dejarlo desesperar cuando fallaba.

“Sigue hablando.” le dijo, y se arrepintió enseguida, esperando de haberlo dicho en voz bastante baja para que la música cubriera sus palabras.

Pero Yuri había oído, y sonrió.

“Ningún problema. Supongo que lo necesites.” dijo, pero no se estaba burlando de él. “Desde el principio, ahora.” le dijo, poniendo la canción una vez más.

A la tercera tentativa, ya no parecía tan trágico.

“Vale, imagina a Yabu a tu lado. Lo sé, no es bueno, pero intenta. Tiene que dar un paso hacia él y luego doblarte atrás hacia Yuto. Sí, bueno. ¡Así!” se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado, pausando la música y alcanzándolo al centro del salón. “¿Viste? Mientras probábamos no podías hacerlo, y ahora fuiste perfecto. Te lo he dicho, es toda una cuestión de método.” le dijo, mirándolo orgulloso como una madre a los primeros pasos de su hijo.

Yuya sonrió de su entusiasmo, pero antes de que el menor pudiera sugerir intentar una vez más le cogió la cintura, bajándose para besarlo.

“Gracias, Yuri.” murmuró contra sus labios.

“No tengo nada que ver con esto. Lo hiciste todo solo.” contestó el menor, rindiéndose con gusto al beso.

“No es esto. No se trata de bailar. Creo que…” hizo una mueca. “Creo que seas tú.”

Yuri hizo una sonrisita, inclinando la cabeza.

“¿Quieres decir que mi presencia es suficiente para ayudarte porque soy un bailarín maravilloso o porque soy un novio maravilloso?” bromeó, y Yuya rio.

“Adivina.” dijo, besándolo otra vez. “De verdad, Yuri. No sé qué es que me haces. Yo te…” y estaba a punto de llevarlo a cabo, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

“Pues nosotros estábamos allá compadeciendo el pobre Yuuyan que no puede bailar, ¿y él está aquí manoseando a su novio? ¿Os parece justo?” se quejó Yamada entrando, y Yuya y Yuri saltaron atrás, vagamente avergonzados.

“No necesitamos tu compasión, buta.” dijo Yuri a su amigo rechinando los dientes, luego volvió en posición, acariciándole al brazo a Yuya mientras le pasaba a un lado. “¿Viste?” le murmuró. “Ryo-chan baila bien, ¿pero te parece que la distancia entre vosotros sea algo que quieres cubrir?” dijo, metiéndose detrás de él, viendo sus hombros sacudidos por una risa silenciosa.

“Al menos ahora parece posible.” susurró. “Y no querría. Ya no me querrías, si lo hiciera.2

No podía ver a Yuri, pero estaba seguro de que estuviera sonriendo.

“Voy a tomarte así como eres, Yuya. Lindo y torpe.”

Y de repente, ser capaz de bailar ya no parecía tan importante.

_4 – Kimi ni misetai to omoeru ahita wo erabou (Quiero mostrarte el futuro, y elegir el futuro)_

Yuri encontraba bastante maravillosa la manera como Yabu y Kei lidiaban con su relación.

Los dos de ellos, con Yuya y él, habían salido a cenar; estaban en un restaurante lleno de gente, no podían atreverse a tocarse sin dejar entender que pasara algo entre ellos, pero de todas maneras Yuri podía ver desde kilómetros que se amaban.

Kei seguía siendo engreído y Kota seguía siendo nervioso porque sabía qué su novio podía decir algo inapropiado en cualquier momento, pero eso tampoco hacía una diferencia. Eran serenidad encarnada, el tipo de paz que Yuri sabía derivarse de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Quizá era porque los conocía tan bien, quizá porque Kei le contaba _todo_ de Kota y él (incluso muchas cosas que habría preferido no saber), quizá por esto era parcial.

Se miró alrededor, realizando que era el único que lo veía.

Quizá, pensó entonces, estaba un poco celoso de ellos.

Echó un vistazo a Yuya, encontrándolo ocupado discutiendo de algo con Kota, concentrado únicamente en el mayor, mientras Kota de vez en cuando miraba a Kei, con discreción.

De todas maneras, Yuri lo vio.

Se levantó, bruscamente, y golpeó la mesa con la rodilla. Dolió como el infierno, pero no le importaba nada.

“¿Estás bien, Yu?” le preguntó su novio, preocupado.

“Sí, está todo bien. Voy al baño.” murmuró, y dejó la mesa tan rápido como posible.

Al llegar al baño, se alegró de encontrarlo vacío.

Se apoyó en el fregadero, mirándose en el espejo.

No tenía idea de la razón porque estuviera tan enojado, y no le gustaba para nada.

Después de un rato oyó la puerta abrirse, y estaba listo para volver a la mesa, cuando vio que era Kei.

“¿Chii?” lo llamó el mayor, frunciendo el entrecejo. “¿Seguro de que todo esté bien?”

Yuri hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

“Te odio.” dijo, apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

“¿Yo?” preguntó Inoo, sorprendido. “No hice nada, juro. Al menos, creo.” dijo arrugando el entrecejo y concentrándose, como intentando recordar si le hubiera hecho algo.

“No lo pienses mucho, Kei-chan. Te saldrán arrugas.” se burló de él, teniendo éxito de sonreír. “Bueno, no te odio en serio. Sólo es que... sabes. Kota y tú.” dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Y dado que no estaba así, empezó a hablarle de cómo se hubiera sentido, de cuanto los enviara, cuanto quisiera que Yuya le mostrara algo as.

Kei esperó pacientemente que acabase, y después se echó a reír.

“Gracias, Kei. Eres un amigo.” dijo Yuri entre los dientes, haciendo como para dejar el baño, pero el mayor lo paró.

“Lo siento, Yuri. En serio. Pero me temo que te equivoques.” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Sabes cuánto tomó para que Kota y yo lleguemos a este punto?” se rio. “Deberías saberlo, Kota es un dolor de cabeza cuando quieres. Me tomó meses sólo para hacerle admitir que me quería.” inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. “¿Tengo entendido que Yuya aún no te lo dijo?” preguntó, y Yuri asintió.

“No es que lo necesite. Sólo son palabras, y Yuya me lo prueba. Además, me creo que haya intentado decírmelo un par de veces, pero siempre fuimos interrumpidos.” resopló. “Sólo querría lo que tenéis Kota y tú. Ahora no, por supuesto, entiendo que tome años para llegar ahí. Pero quiero la seguridad que un día la gente nos mirará y tendrá asco para cuanto nos queremos.” terminó, y si se hubiera tratado de alguien diferente de Kei se habría sonrojado para lo que acababa de decir.

Kei hizo una sonrisita, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“El momento llegará, Yuri. Entretanto, creo que tengas que disfrutar la etapa donde estáis ahora. Pasará antes de que piensas, y vas extrañarla, no importa lo que vendrá después. Son muchos pequeños pasos, pero no puedes evitar ninguno.” le dijo, pareciendo mucho más sabio de que Yuri lo hubiera visto en su vida, y tuvo la sensación de que el mayor estuviera disfrutando ser él que dispensaba consejos sobre las relaciones, por una vez. “Volvamos a la mesa, antes de que empiecen a preocuparse. No quieres poner a Kota nervioso.” dijo después, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros. “Y si te damos tanto asco, podemos cambiar de asiento. No me importa.” se burló de él.

Pero Yuri pensó que habría aceptado con mucho gusto su propuesta.

*

“Sabes, pensaba…”

Llevaban un rato en el coche, y Yuya no había dicho una palabra todo el tiempo, pues Yuri había entendido que estaba pensando en algo.

Estaba bien así, él también tenía algo sobre que rumiar.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, girándose para mirarlo, curioso.

“Kei y Kota. Sabes, me gusta salir con ellos.” dijo el mayor, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si no le gustara la manera como se había expresado.

Yuri se rio, incapaz de contenerse.

“Esperaría eso. Somos amigos desde más que diez años.” se burló de él.

“No quería decir esto.” Yuya hizo una mueca. “Quiero decir que me gusta estar con ellos. Como pareja. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero cuando están juntos son….”

“Lo sé. Me di cuenta.” lo interrumpió Yuri, de verdad bastante sorprendido de que hubieran pensado lo mismo.

“Yuri.” dijo el mayor después de unos segundos. “Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Que yo te…”

“¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Estoy muy cansado, y está más cerca que la mía.” dijo Yuri, y cuando Takaki se giró para mirarlo sonrió.

“Por... por supuesto.” dijo, confuso. “Yuri, qué…”

“No es el momento adecuado, creo.” le respondió el menor. “No quiero que sea porque Kei y Kota se quieren tanto que está natural querer algo así.”

Yuya estaba a punto de contestar, pero luego cambió de idea y sacudió la cabeza.

“Eres alguien muy complicado, Chinen Yuri.” murmuró, pero él también sonreía.

Yuri no respondió, porque era verdad. Se apoyó en la ventana, mirando afuera, reflexionando.

No quería que fuera eso el momento. No cuando había sido tan celoso de Kei y Kota menos que una hora antes.

Además, ahora entendía que iban a llegar ahí. Que ellos también iban a tener esa serenidad, exactamente como a sus amigos, aún mejor que ellos.

Por ahora, de todas maneras, Yuri quería que Yuya y él se comportaran de manera natural.

Paso tras paso.

_5 – Kakugo to gisei uketomete kiri hiraku so brand new road (Sea listo y acepta los sacrificios, el final se abrirá en un camino nuevo)_

Sí, estaba contento de estar en un drama.

Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo, y se estaba divirtiendo.

Sí, se alegraba mucho de trabajar con Kame, dado que siempre se había quedado bien con su senpai.

Era todo genial, pero nada de eso podía hacerle olvidar a Yuya cuanto fuera increíblemente _cansado_.

Llegó frente a la puerta, controlando la hora.

Eran casi las diez, había estado fuera más de doce horas. Gimiendo, entró en casa, pensando que iba a hacerse llevar algo, porque seguro no iba a cocinarse algo a solas.

Al ver una luz llegar de la cocina, de todas formas, le pareció un faro de esperanza.

“Por favor, dime que eres mi novio que me sorprende con la cena y no un ladrón listo para matarme a menos que no le dé todo lo que tengo.” dijo en alta voz, y luego consideró que el humor no habría sido tomado bien por un ladrón y potencial asesino.

Por suerte, fue Yuri que salió de la cocina.

“Bueno, recuérdame de nunca atracarte.” se burló de él el menor, acercándose y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle los labios. “Eres muy, muy amenazante.”

Yuya gimió, extendiéndose y besándolo una vez más – Yuri sospechaba sólo porque encontraba suporto físico en él.

“Lo siento. Habría dejado que tomaran lo que querían, estoy demasiado harto para rebelarme.

“¿Día largo?” preguntó Yuri, mientras se desplazaba a la habitación, su novio que lo seguía porque de lo contrario habría perdido el equilibrio.

“Mucho. No debería ser tan difícil hacer la parte del friki, pero lo es. Pensaba que habría pasado todo el drama sentado frente a un elaborador, pero me equivocaba.” dijo, colapsando en la cama.

Yuri se rio, arrodillándose en el colchón a su lado.

“Pensaba que habría estado cansado cuando me escribiste que ibas a quedarte en el set hasta tarde. Espero que no lamentes que estoy aquí.” dijo, sintiéndose de repente menos confiado.

Yuya hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y tirarlo más cerca, dejando que le recayera encima.

“Agradezco mi estrella de la suerte de haberte dado las llaves, Yuri. No sé si habría sobrevivido a solas, esta noche. Estaba pensando ya que si hubiera pedido una pizza me habría dormido mientras la esperaba.” hizo una mueca, haciendo reír al menor.

“Bueno, pues tienes suerte. Preparé el tonkatsu, sólo tengo que freír la carne porque no sabía cuándo ibas a volver. ¿Por qué no te cambias mientras lo hago?”

Yuya asintió apenas, adormecido ya; Yuri le dio _accidentalmente_ una patada mientras bajaba de la cama, que pareció suficiente para despertarlo.

“Estoy despierto.” dijo el mayor, sentándose recto. “Vale, supongo que haré una ducha rápida. Si no me ves llegar dentro de quince minutos, querrá decir que ahogué.” le dijo, poniéndose en pie. “Me extrañarás muchísimo.” añadió después con una sonrisita, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

“¿Crees?” murmuró Chinen, pero Yuya había desaparecido ya dentro el cuarto de baño.

*

Pensandolo, faro de esperanza era una minimización.

Al salir de la ducha se había dado cuenta que Yuri había puesto la ropa que se había quitado en la lavadora, dejando su ropa de casa por él encima de la cama.

Lo había alcanzado en cocina, y el menor había rechazado cualquier forma de ayuda por su parte; habían comido, el tonkatsu era delicioso, y sin duda lo que necesitaba después de un día así.

Ahora estaban en el sofá, Yuya apoyado en el reposabrazos, las piernas ligeramente abiertas y Yuri entre de ellas, la espalda contra el pecho del mayor.

Yuya le estaba acariciando distraídamente los brazos en un movimiento constante, mirando fijo frente a sí.

“Lo siento que fui tan inútil.” le dijo, bajándose para besarle la nuca. “No deberías haber hecho todo esto para mí.”

Yuri se encogió de hombros, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

“Ningún problema. Con el drama y todo, no nos vimos mucho esta semana. Pensaba que pudiera ser una ocasión para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos y hacerte relajar un poco.” sonrió. “Espero haberlo llevado a cabo.”

“¿En serio?” Yuya deslizó más abajo en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los cojines. “No puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí tan bien. Ten cuidado, Yuri. Podría acostumbrarme.”

“No lo hagas.” dijo rápido el menor. “Me tomó una hora y media sólo para hacer las chuletas. Y tuve que llamar a tu madre cuatro veces.” se sonrojó. “Te saluda, y dice de descansar.” añadió.

Yuya se rio, ahora con los ojos cerrados.

“¿Le dijiste que te estabas cuidando de mí? Se habría alegrado de saberlo.” dijo, masticando un poco las palabras.

“Supongo que lo haya intuido cuando le pregunté cómo te gusta freída la carne.” comentó, y luego suspiró y se dejó completamente ir contra de él, cogiéndole las muñecas y llevándose sus brazos alrededor, disfrutando el calor. “De todas maneras, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Claramente, lo necesitabas.”

“Verdad.” murmuró Yuya, haciendo un sonido incoherente. “Tengo mucha suerte a tenerte, Yuri. La tengo, de verdad. Yo te…”

Yuri se salió los ojos, porque lo que siguió fue un sonido confuso.

Se giró ligeramente, realizando que su novio se había dormido, así.

Pero contaba, ¿verdad?

Lo había dicho, incluso si no se había entendido.

Suspiró, volviendo a tumbarse y cerrando los ojos.

Al menos, se estaban acercando. Iba a considerar esa serie de sonidos sin significado su personal faro de esperanza.

_+1 – Owaranai omoi wo dakishimete (Este sentimiento infinito, quiero abrazarlo)_

Yuri gimió, en alta voz.

Le había tomado un poco a Yuya para derribar sus muros, para superar el orgullo y la timidez del menor en momentos así, y ahora estaba muy orgulloso para los resultados obtenidos.

Llevaban una eternidad en esa cama, habían tenido sexo dos veces desde esa tarde y estaba noche ya, pero ninguno de los dos parecía quererse parar ahora.

Los dedos de Yuya estaban dentro del menor, tres, y no porque le hiciera falta más preparación, sino porque pudiera oírlo hacer esos sonidos maravillosos.

“Esta es provocación, patente. No estás haciendo nada útil.” se quejó el menor, la voz ronca, llena de lujuria.

Yuya la amaba.

“Hola, ¿oíste hablar del sexo? No se trata de hacer cosas útiles Se trata de mí que te provoco hasta hacerte volver loco, hasta que no vas a implorarme de cogerte.” dijo, y sabía qué su novio estaba a punto de decir algo muy grosero, pues se bajó y juntó la lengua, empujándola dentro de él con los dedos.

“Joder, ¡Yuya!” gritó, y en la calma de la noche la lujuria de su voz resonó, y fue como si Yuya pudiera oírla aún más aguda, haciéndole un efecto que nunca habría imaginado.

Tener a Yuri de esa manera era una de las cosas que amaba más en él. Sabía cómo era, sabía cuánto fuera difícil por él dejarse llevar, y el hecho que pareciera hacerlo tan fácilmente por Yuya lo hacía sentir como el hombre mejor del mundo.

Sonrió contra su piel, luego despacio quitó la boca y los dedos, volviendo encima a él.

“Anda ya. ¿Qué estabas a punto de decir?” le preguntó, besándole el cuello, incapaz de renunciar en la sensación de la piel del menor contra los labios.

“Estaba….” la voz de Yuri se rompió un poco. “Estaba a punto de decirte que te odio, pero podrías bien estar a tiempo para hacerme cambiar de idea.” dijo, jadeando. “Pero no voy a implorar. Lo quieres tanto como a mí.” dijo, y probó de tener razón moviendo las caderas contra de él, sonriendo cuando Yuya no pudo contener un gemido.

“Deberías alegrarte de excitarme tanto.” murmuró el mayor, y sin decir nada más se empujó dentro de Yuri, quedándose inmóvil por un rato, disfrutando el calor a su alrededor, como destinado a nunca acostumbrarse.

“Muévete.” le dijo entonces el menor, la cara una máscara de puro deseo, y Yuya no pudo negarse.

Empujó adentro, fuerte, teniéndolo tan cerca como posible, la boca que seguía atacándole el cuello y la clavícula, y toda la piel que encontraba en su camino.

Yuri seguía repitiendo su nombre, y por Yuya era el sonido más hermoso hecho de un ser humano en toda la historia, y no podía resistir, no podía…

Llevó una mano al sexo de Chinen, mirándolo a los ojos.

“Vamos, cariño.” dijo, ronco, sintiéndose a punto de perder el control. Y Yuri no necesitaba más palabras ni concesiones, y arqueó la espalda para ir al encuentro de un empujón especialmente profundo, corriéndose de esa manera, el nombre de Yuya todavía en los labios, incapaz de dejarlas también ahora, cuando se dejó ir contra el colchón, las piernas todavía apretadas alrededor del mayor, dejándole entender que podía seguir moviéndose.

Y Yuya lo hizo, agradecido, y sólo le tomó unos segundos más para vaciarse dentro el cuerpo de su novio, sufocando cualquier sonido contra sus labios, besándolo intensamente, como si nunca pudiera hartarse de él.

Después, se sintió completamente agotado, y la primera cosa de que fue consciente fue Yuri que le pellizcaba una cadera, intentando hacerlo desplazar.

“No quiero destruir tu ya precaria confianza, Yuu, pero eres pesado.” le dijo, la respiración todavía irregular.

Yuya se rio y le puso a su lado, luego le cogió la cintura y lo tiró más cerca, abrazándolo, incapaz de renunciar en el toque de la piel de Yuri contra la propia.

“No creo que deberíamos volver a pasar un día libre en casa.” dijo el menor después de un rato, la voz baja, cansada y completamente satisfecha.

Yuya rio, dándole un beso en la garganta.

“No lo sé... no es que lamente como pasamos hoy.” se burló de él. Yuri se giró en su abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos; el mayor estaba seguro de que estuviera a punto de comentar, y se preparó.

“Te quiero, Yuya.”

No estaba listo para esto.

Tenía...

“¡No es justo!” fue lo primero que pensó, y se sonrojó ligeramente, seguro de que el menor iba a enfadarse.

Sin embargo, Yuri rio.

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó, curioso.

“¡Porque quería decirlo yo primero! _Intenté_ , tanto, y luego llegas tú y me lo robas. No es justo y punto.”

Yuri se le acercó, dándole un beso.

“¿Quieres que lo retire?” preguntó, sonriendo contra sus labios.

“No.” se apresuró a decir Yuya, y suspiró. Le tomó la cara en las manos, presionando la frente contra la suya. “Te quiero.” murmuró, saboreando las palabras como si fueran algo completamente nuevo por él.

La sonrisa de Yuri se lo hizo olvidar todo. Finalmente lo había llevado a cabo, y había sido tan sencillo y natural que se arrepintió de haber esperado el momento correcto para decirlo.

Había sido perfecto ahí, donde las palabras resonaban en la tranquilidad de la noche, ahogando la habitación que sabía a ellos, flotando en sus mentes envueltas del placer y de la sensación de estar juntos y nada más.

Siempre era el momento adecuado, realizó, cuando estaba con Yuri.


End file.
